


Reflections

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Forces of Destiny (Web Series)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s01e08 Bounty of Trouble, F/F, Rare Pairings, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: Sabine thinks about their last meeting.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Sabine Wren
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This rarepair should be just as popular as Skybridger I said what I said

_"Thank you, Senator." She cringed. "I mean, Princess. I mean—"_

_The young woman smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on Sabine's shoulder; she jerked up in surprise, eyes widening. "Leia."_

_Before Sabine could even acknowledge that, she drew the shawl back over those perfect, regal buns. "I'd better go back now."  
_

Already? _Sabine had wanted to protest, but she was more realistic than that. She stepped back, placing her helmet back on. "Leia, keep fighting on the inside. I'll keep fighting on the outside."_

_Because that was how things had to be, much as she wished otherwise. A Mandalorian rebel couldn't hang around the heir to a crown jewel of a planet still keeping up the pretense of Imperial loyalty.  
_

_But Leia surprised her, turning back to regard her with something like fondness in her eyes. "I hope we can one day fight together."_

_Sabine hoped so too. Partially, perhaps, for the wrong reasons.  
_

Safely back on the _Ghost,_ Sabine groaned at the memory, resting her forehead against the ice-cold steel wall.

She could safely say she had a problem. Who even messed up that badly figuring out what to call someone? Someone they'd already _met,_ no less?

Not that she'd ever be caught dead admitting as much to him, but she was starting to sympathize with Ezra's disastrous crushes on every person his age. Her excluded, anyway. She'd never sympathize with that one.

She had only met Leia twice now, but she couldn't stop thinking about her.

But even if they met again, what literal princess would see her as a viable option? And given how powerful the Empire was, would there ever even be a future where they could fight back-to-back?

This was the worst.

Well. When in doubt, deal with the frustration in a riot of paint.


End file.
